Melting Hearts
by NamiMakimono
Summary: It's always hard to accept help when stubborness is involved. Sasuke X OC (bad summary)


**I'm back!**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the others characters other than my OC.**

**If you don't like OC's, then please don't read and please don't flame me for them.**

**Now..**_grins_**..on with the story!**

* * *

Koemi sighed as she walked down the deserted streets of Konoha. The only reason they were empty was of the pouring rain.

"Just my luck," she mumbled as her long deep blue hair looked almost black from being wet. Her clothes, which were black pants that were snug and hung low on her hips and a dark red sleeveless tight shirt, clung to her body as she shivered. It wouldn't have been so bad being caught in the rain but it was a cold rain and early nightfall.

Everyone else was at home, nice and warm and dry. But not her, no. It was her luck to be held after at the academy for something that wasn't her fault. "Well, if I d-d-die from f-f-f-freezing to d-d-death at least Iruka will have t-t-t-to live with the guilt," she chattered out as she rubbed her hands over her arms trying to bring some warmth to them but failing.

"I bet no one even knows I'm still out here," she muttered as she moved some of her hair out of her bright, almost glowing, silver eyes. Her eyes had always been her favourite thing about her. Because no matter how dark it is, she can still see them slightly glow in her mirror. She always joked around with Naruto saying 'She was her own nightlight.'

Of course, no one knew she was out there alone in the dark, cold and wet. She was the only one to make it away from her village as a rogue group of missing nins came through and killed everyone.

She tried to pull her shirt away from her body and ring out some water only to have it soak up more. "Ugh," she groaned as she passed by several houses, "Just have to make it past the compound, then I'll be home." The Uchiha compound was always a marking point she used to motivate her to get home since her's wasn't three minutes past it. She glanced over to the dark houses and shivered more, "How Uchiha can live there by himself is beyond me."

After killing Itachi, Sasuke had come back on his own but threatened to leave again if Naruto and Sakura didn't quit bothering him about leaving when they were 12, now they're all 15 and 16.

Her arms were already numb even though they were crossed over her stomach. Her pale skin seemed to lose whatever colour she had as the cold rain finally got to her.

"Gotta...m-m-make it...home," she stuttered as she passed by the Uchiha gate. She glanced over and nearly fell over when she noticed a figure standing there in the rain with her. She stood there tense and quiet as the figure came closer. She relaxed when she finally realized it was Sasuke, "G-good K-kami Uchiha, you trying t-t-to scare me to d-d-death?"

He moved some of his hair out of his eyes so he could see, "I don't need to, it seems like the rain's doing a good job on it's own."

"Ha... ha... you're s-s-so funny. N-n-now if you'll excuse m-m-me, I'm g-g-going home to thaw out," she rolled her eyes and forced her locked up muscles to move.

"You're going to freeze before you make it home," he said as he walked beside her at her slow pace.

She glanced over, her silver eyes glowing brighter than the dim street lights, "No shit sherlock. D-d-did you j-j-just realize that? It t-took me one m-minute in this rain to f-figure that out. Why d-d-d-do you think I'm t-t-trying to get home?"

As he went to reach for Koemi, she could feel the heat off his hand before he even touched her. She jerked away quickly as his hand almost burned against her frozen wrist. "Let g-g-go Uchiha," she growled as she tried to pull her arm away again but couldn't because all her strength was being used to keep her warm.

He stared down at her then started pulling her slowly in the opposite direction, "I didn't think you were this cold. You really _are_going to freeze to death before you make it home."

She blinked as she was led back to the compound gate, "I'm almost home. L-l-let me g-g-g-go."

"Save your energy for staying warm," he said over his shoulder.

Koemi glared and tried pulling away, "No Uchiha. N-n-n-now, let g..."

"What'd I tell you," he glanced back and quickly caught her before she could hit the frozen ground. Carefully, he picked her up only to realize how light and cold she was. He quickly ran back to his house and up to the bathroom where he sat her gently in the bath tub, still clothed except for her shoes, and turned on the warm water. He watched quietly as the water filled up the tub almost to the top.

He never had any problems with Koemi, she normally didn't bother him. That's why he could consider her a friend. In the light, her skin and lips had a light blue tint. He started to think that maybe the water needed to be hotter when her arm twitched slightly.

"Good," he sighed and got some warm towels to wrap her up in. After he got her out and in the towels a thought flashed through his mind: she needs to get out of those cold wet clothes and into dry warm ones. But the question was, how?

A slight tinge came over his face as he tried not to think about it. "Koemi," he nudged her slightly but only got a slight movement as an answer. "Come on Koemi, you need to change into dry clothes," he shook her again then sighed in relief as silver met black. "Here, you need to change into dry clothes," he said as he handed her an extra pair of shorts and an Uchiha shirt, "When you get changed I'll dry your clothes, but you need to get warm."

She blinked slowly and tried to reach for the clothes but could barely move. Koemi watched as the raven faught back a blush and sighed, "You need to get out of these wet clothes. Try again, but if you can't I'm changing you."

Koemi's eyes grew big as she tried to reach for them again but failed mizerably. She glanced up in horror as Sasuke shook his head and sat the clothes on the sink counter, "If you can't even lift your arms to get the clothes, how are you suppose to change?"

"Very carefully," she mumbled as she tried to slide back only to have her hand slip in a wet spot.

He glared slightly, "The sooner I get you changed, the sooner you can go cover up where it's warm."

That made Koemi stop and sigh in defeat as the Uchiha crouched down and helped her sit up and carefully pulled her shirt up and towards him as she bent forward so she didn't have to lift her arms. They looked at eachother for a few minutes when something clicked in their minds: her bra and underwear were wet too.

"Oh hell no," she mumbled and tried to get away faster than her previous attempt.

Sasuke grabbed her leg and pulled her back, "They have to come off too."

"You're just loving this aren't you?" she glared evilly as the raven returned her glare.

"Look," he growled as he forced her head to face him, "I have an idea about the... bra," he fought with his words and a blush, much to Koemi's amusement, "but I don't know how to change the... rest without anything showing."

In all of Koemi's smart thoughts for incase something happened and she needed to know how to do something, this was NOT one of them.

Sasuke took the dry shirt and put it over Koemi's head and pulled it down, then leaned forward and carefully reached around to her back to get to the clasps. Having him that close, she could feel the heat coming off of the Uchiha and gulped silently as his fingers brushed over her skin, sending small electric shocks down her spine.

Finally after a few minutes, he managed to get it off and carefully pulled her arms through the short sleeves then tied the shirt in a knot so it wouldn't get wet.

They both looked down at her pants now.

"To hell with it, just get it over with," she sighed and tried, with no luck, to remove her pants herself.

"Lay back some so it'll be easier to pull them off," he said with red stuck on his cheeks.

She blinked and carefully laid down back on a towel as Sasuke moved closer to reach the button. He quickly unclasped it and the zipper and pulled them down as Koemi raised her hips up with his help, then pulled them off.

"How do you go about this?" she asked as they looked at eachother with red faces.

He shrugged, "What do you want to do about it?"

She thought about it for a minute or two then sighed and closed her eyes, "Just do it quickly."

Sasuke blinked and reached for her hips. Koemi gasped softly as his warm fingers brushed over her cold hips. The raven looked down at her and carefully did it again, getting the same response. Her eyes opened slowly and slightly glared down at him panting softly, "Stop.. that.. baka..."

He nodded as his fingers caught the top of her underwear and started pulling down. It took all of her strength to stay focused enough to lift her hips and not on the warmth. Sasuke stood up and gently pulled her up with him, "The floor's wet. Can you move your arms to dry your legs?" he asked keeping his eyes on her's.

Koemi tried to move but her muscles refused to loosen up.

Sasuke nodded stiffly and knelt beside her and wiped her legs off, being careful not to look above her knees as he did. "Left your leg up," he said as he got the shorts ready.

She looked at her legs and tried to force them to move, "I.. can't.." she sighed in defeat. "Just my luck to be a living statue," she groaned as he stood back up. A look crossed his face quickly and before she could say anything, he had picked her up, "Put me down!"

"You can't move, I'm putting you on the bed," he grumbled as she tried to force her legs and arms to move, "Besides, you're still cold." Carefully, he sat her down and slid the shorts up her legs to her knees, then pulled her to stand back up and pulled the shorts up the rest of the way. He picked her up and put her in the bed, "Rest."

With that, he left the room with her wet clothes and Koemi to her demented thoughts.

_**You like him.**_

_What the hell?!_

_**He likes you.**_

_Who the hell are you!?_

_**I'm you conscience baka.**_

_If you're my conscience, where were you when I decided to do all those stunts that got me hurt and in trouble?_

_**Uhm…laughing.**_

_Some conscience you are._

_**Hey, I'm here now. He seems to like you, you know.**_

_What in the world makes you believe that odd thought?_

_**He brought you back here to take care of you didn't he?**_

_Yeah well, if he wouldn't have stopped me I would've made it home and been safe._

…

_Got nothing for that do you?_

_**Shut up.**_

_Hah!_

Just then the door opened and the raven walked quietly back in with two cups. He carefully handed her a cup of hot tea and sat at the end of the large queen sized bed, "Drink, it'll help."

She looked from him to the cup and back and nodded slowly. "Arigatou," she mumbled between sips as she kept her eyes down. He just nodded and sat there in silence until they finished their drinks and took the cups back to the kitchen. When Sasuke came back, Koemi was dead asleep. Her dark blue hair partially dried as she slept propped against the headboard.

Sasuke shook his head and walked over to tuck her in. Carefully, he slid her down so she was laying flat and he was leaning over her in the process of fixing the covers when Koemi began to mumble something and hugged the raven's waist. Sasuke froze completely as she tightened her grip around him, refusing to let go. She sighed slightly and nuzzled her face to his warm chest.

No matter what he tried doing, she wouldn't let go so he carefully slid his shoes and socks off and slowly got in the bed to where Koemi snuggled closer to him. Sasuke couldn't do anything but let her use him as her own personal plushie. Before too long, he fell asleep and for the first time in years, didn't have any nightmares.

The sun rays shown brightly on Koemi's face, causing her to try to escape them and turn her head away and snuggle back up to her warm teddy bear.

When did she get a teddy bear?

And since when did teddy bears breathe?!

She cracked open an eye and blinked a few times as she came face to face with a pale neck, then glanced down to see a set of matching arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She looked back up and stared wide-eyed at her so called 'teddy bear'.

_Oh shit!_

_**What?**_

_Oh, it's you again. Care to explain what happened?_

_**I don't know remember. I'm you.**_

_Great, first I'm almost frozen to death and have to have Uchiha undress AND dress me. Then I start arguing with myself and LOSING! And last I wake up hugging Uchiha like a teddy bear. A fucking TEDDY BEAR!_

_**And your point?**_

_You're here just to torture me aren't you?_

_**Nope! That's what he's here for. By the way, he's been watching you have this wonderful mental conversation for the past three minutes.**_

_Y__ou little bi-_

"Koemi?"

She glanced up and locked her bright silver eyes with his deep onyx ones, "Yes?"

He glanced down to where they were still hugging eachother, not knowing what to do, "Don't we have a mission today?"

They glanced at the clock realizing they were a few hours late and quickly jumped out of the bed. Sasuke ran over to his closet and pulled out some clean clothes while Koemi looked around, "Hey, where's my clothes?"

He stopped quickly thinking, then ran over to a table near the door and tossed her her clothes.

She quickly began to pull his shirt off when Sasuke blinked, "What are you doing?!"

Koemi looked at him and shrugged, "We have to hurry and I don't have any time for modesty. Just get dressed."

She turned away from him and quickly pulled the shirt that he let her borrow off and struggled to get her bra on, then slipped the shorts off and slid on her underwear followed by her pants and then shirt.

Sasuke turned away quickly as his face turned bright red as the mental image of Koemi naked burned itself into his mind.

She turned around, about to talk, when she noticed the raven pulling his boxers off and changing quickly, then pulled on his shorts.

_**Oooo... He looks good.**_

_What are you doing still here?_

_**I've always been here. Talk to him and see what he does.**_

_Why?_

_**Trust me.**_

"Hey, you ready?" she asked acting like she just turned around and stared at his pale smooth back. He turned around slightly letting her get a better few of his sculpted abs and lean muscles that were just barely visible under his perfect skin.

They stared at eachother, secretly knowing what the other looked like underneath the clothes and imagining. A big blush appeared on both of their faces as they locked eyes again.

"I was wondering where you two were at."

Koemi's eyes quickly glowed bright silver as Sasuke activated his Sharingan and both turned around to the window to see Kakashi setting on a nearby branch. Sasuke mumbled under his breath, "Remind me to cut that tree down."

She gave a barely visible nod as she hardened her glare on the silver haired jounin who had a grin on his face underneath that mask, "So what have you two been up to, to make you both later than me?"

Koemi grinned, "If you don't drop it Kakashi-sensei, I'll tell Iruka-sensei what you do in your spare time." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the girl as she wore a smirk to rival his.

Kakashi paled slightly, then laughed to hide it, "What are you talking about Koemi?"

She walked towards him when her legs still weren't strong enough yet, but Sasuke caught her. She quickly hid a blush from touching the raven's soft yet firm warm skin. He helped her stand up as she grinned again, "I'll tell him why you're so late in the mornings when we train."

Kakashi blinked and almost dropped his book, "No, don't tell him! I'll forget I ever saw anything. In fact, we don't need you two for the mission!"

With that Kakashi poofed away leaving a laughing Koemi and a confused Sasuke.

"What does he do to be so late?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged, "Don't know exactly but I may have a hunch. I just made it up hoping he would fall for it."

He sighed and shook his head as he helped her over to the bed so she could sit down, "I can't believe he fell for it."

She leaned back and sighed as she nodded in agreement while the Uchiha sat beside her. He glanced over and realized that Koemi was staring at him, "Nani?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

He leaned over her as she tried to push her back into the mattress to keep the space there, "What?" A blush quickly flared on her face before she could stop it as he grinned then she noticed him blushing.

He stopped and studied her eyes as she began to relax. "What are you doing Uchiha?" she asked as he leant closer.

Sasuke was a few inches away from her face, her breath gently fanning over his lips. He moved closer so that his lips were barely brushing hers, sending jolts through both their bodies.

Koemi gasped softly as her whole body began to heat up more. He leant down the last inch and closed the small distance between them, letting one arm prop him up as his hand rested behind her head and the other began trailing softly across her stomach. She gasped again, giving the raven entrance to map her mouth. He groaned as she shifted and rubbed against him. Quickly, he moved over her and pinned her down as he got more forceful. His hand trailed up and gently massaged her right breast making her moan softly.

He grinned into the kiss and continued which made her rub against him as her body took over, searching for more contact. He quickly noticed that her hand had made its way into his hair, not letting him move away. Not that he was planning on it.

Carefully and slowly, his hand traveled down to her hips and moved between her legs, gently rubbing. Koemi's eyes shot open to reveal bright glowing silver, only to roll back as she groaned and moved against his hand, letting him know what effect he was having on her. All the moans and sighs she made went straight to his groin. As she moved, her left thigh kept rubbing against his aching member. As he brought his hand back up, he received a whimper, and began to undo her pants.

"Teme! Come on! We're going to go for the mission today!" came a yell from the front of the raven's house. Koemi's eyes shot open as she glared at the door, promising death to the blonde right then and there.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's go!"

Sasuke's eye twitched as Koemi popped her knuckles. He looked down to see her eyes still glowing bright silver, panting, and lips kiss swollen.

He got her attention, "Cover your ears." She did so and he took a deep breath, "KAKASHI SAID HE DOESN'T NEED ME FOR THE MISSION. GO AWAY!"

It was quiet for a few minutes then a noise got their attention to the window. Sasuke got up and locked the windows, then pulled the curtains over themselves making sure nothing could see in.

"Come on Teme, you have to come. We tried by Koemi's house but she's not there," came a muffled answer.

The raven growled as his problems were getting the better of him, "Go away baka! I'm busy!" He quickly grabbed Koemi's arm and pulled her into the bathroom where there were no windows.

She watched the raven in mild amusement as he quickly locked the door and slid a heavy table over to bar against it, then turned back to stare heatedly at her. Koemi stood still as Sasuke all but launched himself on her, attaching his lips back onto hers in a searing kiss. She lost her balance and fell backwards with the raven still attached. Sasuke's hands found her hips and began rubbing gently making Koemi's mind go blank.

His hands began to make their way to the top of her pants when a loud bang could be heard from the front door followed by a woman yelling. Suddenly, the bathroom door was all but destroyed as a very irate looking Tsunade with three people standing behind her with their mouths open in shock stood at the door.

Koemi and Sasuke were still attached at the lips but were staring wide-eyed at eachother. The raven's hands were twitching slightly because his problems weren't going away. Koemi's hips moved a little, brushing up against the raven, making him hold back a groan as Tsunade cleared her throat. Naruto and Sakura stared with their mouths open as Kakashi tried not to laugh.

"Would you mind getting up Uchiha?" the hokage said as she crossed her arms.

Sasuke put his hands on the floor and lifted his chest up and looked over to the others with a deadly glare on his face, "If I'm not mistaken Hokage-sama, this is called breaking and entering."

"Why you little brat!" she took a step forward but Kakashi tapped her arm.

"You know he is right Tsunade-sama," he said but backed up with the look she was giving him.

Sakura wanted to pull the two apart but didn't want to try either Tsunade or Sasuke when they got mad. Koemi had no choice but to lay there with the shirtless raven on top of her as she watched everything with a grin.

"Why exactly are you here anyway?" he looked behind her and glared more, "What are all of you doing here?"

The blonde woman glared more but knew Kakashi was right, "You brats have a mission." She gave a scroll to Kakashi and stomped away with Sakura grudgingly following behind her.

Kakashi and Naruto stood in the doorway, both grinning like idiots. The raven glared more until a warm hand caught him off guard. He glanced down to Koemi, who was smiling until a wicked grin graced her lips sending a jolt straight to his groin. "If you two don't leave I'm going to get Iruka-sensei on both of you, Naruto for only eating ramen and shame on you Kakashi-sensei," she shook her head making the silver haired man worried, "reading those books, I'll tell Iruka who you think about when you read those stories."

They both paled and disappeared before anyone could blink. Sasuke sighed only to tense again when Kakashi reappeared beside them and tossed the raven something, grinned and left. Koemi peeked up to see what it could be that'd make him blush. In his hand, a box of condoms.

She blinked, "I'm going to kill him."

The Uchiha looked down to the pouting Koemi and smirked attacking her lips again, catching her offgaurd.

She relaxed as his hands made their way back to her pants, afraid of anymore interruptions, and quickly unfastened the buttons. One of his hands found their way up her shirt as the other pulled her pants down.

Koemi quickly ran her hands up his back then got rid of his pants. Before long, both had only one piece of clothing left.

Suddenly, there was a call from the hallway, "If you two don't get ready, I'll have to hose you both off."

Koemi pulled her head away from the kiss and hissed loudly to the jounin, then bit the raven's neck quickly making him all but go limp as his arms started to shake.

"Now, you two," came a more demanding voice.

Sasuke groaned and pulled away then whispered, "When no one's looking, we kill them all."

She nodded then grudgingly began to get redressed followed by Sasuke. They sighed as they made their way to the village gates, then glared at everyone standing there.

Needless to say, Koemi was going to kill Tsunade when she got the chance.

The mission could've been completed by one person and only took a few hours. So by the time they got back and made it up to the Hokage tower to report, Koemi was glaring daggers into the blonde woman's forehead where the mark was.

"If you don't stop glaring at me Koemi, I'll give you D rank missions for the rest of the year," Tsunade threatened. The girl just shrugged and bowed low before glaring and stomping out of the room, slamming the door, and headed towards her house for a very cold shower. Tsunade grinned as she watched then turned to Sasuke, "I'm glad you're back but if you're wanting to continue your clan, you two need to be married first."

The raven kept his mouth closed, Uchiha's do not gap even though he had the sudden urge to. He hardened his glare and left the room with a laughing Hokage as he stalked past everyone and to his house. "Took you long enough," came a voice to his left. He glanced over and grinned as Koemi stood there with her arms crossed and a smirk in place.

He motioned to the house and she nodded as they went inside. Sasuke shook his head, "Tsunade said that if we do anything," he watched her carefully, "then we have to be married."

She blinked a few times then shrugged some, "And? We'll figure that out later. You're one of my friends and the only one in this insane village I'd even think of doing this with." Now it was his turn to blink, "And since when did you ever listen to the Hokage?"

He grinned as she walked up to him and caught him by the back of the head, "That," she brought him closer so their lips brushed as she spoke, "Doesn't sound like you, Uchiha Sasuke." With that, she let him go and began walking towards his room. He watched as when she was almost out of sight, she pulled her shirt off and threw it to the ground. The raven groaned and dashed after her, pinning her to the wall. She smirked to him, "So what's your plan? We both don't have families to stop us," she groaned when he bit her neck, "Just an annoying Hokage with nothing better to do."

He pulled back and thought for a minute, not letting her free from the wall. Then with a wicked smirk pushed her harder into the wall, making her hiss in pain, "Who says I have a plan."

Before she could say anything, he picked her up and walked into his room and dropped her on the bed before going to check every door and window in the house to make sure they were locked. When he came back into the room he stopped dead in his tracks and stared.

A pile of clothes that didn't belong to him were in the floor and a naked Koemi was on her side laying on the bed covered up with just the then satin bed sheet, her hair loose around her. She had her head lying on her arm as a pillow and was grinning up at the stunned raven. The bed sheet stopped just above her chest but was low in the back to show all the way down to her lower back. "Are you just going to stand there all day drooling Uchiha?"

She smirked as he shook his head and stripped down to his boxers and began stalking towards the bed with a predatory look in his eyes. She shivered as he crawled on the bed and proceeded to flip her on her back and slowly pull the sheet down until it was out of the way.

He bit back a groan as he took in her naked form until he noticed several deep scars on her stomach and one near her heart. "What happened?" he asked as he gently traced the scar over her heart and looked up into her softly glowing eyes.

She sighed in both content and having to remember, "It was when my village got attacked. Me and a few others were in charge of getting the children and elderly somewhere safe. That's when one of the bastards noticed and began to kill all of them. I tried to protect a little boy."

Her eyes watered and the raven wiped them away as she took a shuddering breath, "He was no older than five. I tried so hard to keep him safe. We were both being attacked so I wrapped around him to shield him. That's when I felt hot pain in my back and chest."

She rolled over to show an exact copy of the scar on her back where her heart was, then rolled back onto her back, "I used my chakra to protect my heart but when I opened my eyes," she sighed and closed her eyes to fight back more tears, "The weapon had also went through the child's chest. The guy pulled and we were both thrown to the ground. The little boy, that child," she opened her eyes and locked with worried black ones, "He just and told me he was happy that someone cared for him and told me not to cry."

She draped her arm over her eyes as she took several shuddering breaths until she felt her arm being lifted by the raven. "Then don't cry," he gently wiped the rest of the tears away then lent down and kissed her until she was completely dazed.

The spur of the moment feelings from earlier were long gone as she looked up was confused silver eyes. Sasuke laid down and pulled the cover around them, pulling her into a hug and traced the scars on her back. She sighed, confused why she was still so tired then lifted her head to look at the raven with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you doing this Sasuke? I thought you wanted to-"

He covered her lips with a quick kiss then nuzzled her neck and mumbled something. She blinked, not believing her ears, "What did you just say?"

He spoke louder but didn't move from her shoulder to hide his red face, "You're more important than that." She stared at the wall with wide eyes then blinked in surprise when he continued, "And we're going to talk to Tsunade tomorrow."

She tried to pull away to look at him and finally noticed the blush, completely forgetting the fact that she was naked, "Why do we have to go talk to that insane woman?"

He shook his head and chuckled as he gave her another kiss and pulled her to him as he laid down completely, "Gotta make it formal."

"Make _what_ formal?" she asked confused.

He glanced at her, "You're about as dense as the dobe at times Koemi."

She growled and glared at him, "You're a jackass, you know that. Why in the hell do we have to talk to her and to make what formal?" He shook his head then grabbed her left hand and tapped her ring finger. Her eyes flashed bright quickly as she gapped, "Seriously?"

When he nodded, she just shook her head and chuckled, using his shoulder as a pillow and hummed softly as he wrapped his arms around her until she started snickering, "Just think of all the fangirls that'll be heart broken."

He stiffened then smirked as he pulled her closer, "Just think of all the heart broken fangirls that will be coming after you."

She lifted her head up with wide eyes, then narrowed them, "You better protect me from them or I'll hurt you."

He pulled her back down and nodded as he massaged the base of her skull, making Koemi go all but limp and seem to purr slightly, "Hai, hai."


End file.
